


о звёздах, одиночестве и желаниях

by ponponki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponponki/pseuds/ponponki
Summary: Звёзды — его единственная компания.





	о звёздах, одиночестве и желаниях

"Вселенная безгранична". Вот о чем он думал каждый день, бросая взгляд на окружающие его звёзды и улыбаясь чему-то своему, непонятному даже ему самому.

В этой вселенной он одинок. Он всегда жил один на небольшом клочке земли, парящем посреди звёздного неба, но никогда не чувствовал себя по-настоящему одиноким.  
У него всегда были звёзды, и он правда радовался тому, что они его не бросают.

Звёздам он мог рассказывать всё, что только хочет: от того, как прошёл его день (не очень насыщенно, если быть честным), до того, что он чувствовал всё это время (и никогда он не мог описать то самое чувство, которое заставляло его ощущать себя слишком уж странно).  
Звёзды всегда слушали его, и он никогда не жаловался на то, что он в этой вселенной единственное живое существо.

На падающие звёзды он всегда желал лишь одно.  
"Пусть звёзды никогда не оставляют меня одного".

Он жил так с самого своего создания — зачем он вообще был создан? — и привык к тому, что может общаться лишь со звёздами.  
Но постепенно их холодное молчание, раньше кажущееся таким мягким и понимающим, начало тревожить его и заставлять ощущать то самое странное чувство всё сильнее, пока он, наконец, не понял, что оно означает.

— Неужели я действительно настолько одинок?..

Отныне все его слова были пропитаны лишь больным отчаянием, и с каждым днём сдерживать дрожь в голосе и жгучие слёзы становилось всё сложнее и сложнее.  
И в один из таких дней он расплакался, упал на землю и уткнулся своей мордой прямо в колючую траву, всхлипывая и не зная, как ему быть дальше.  
Его одиночество, которое он никак не мог понять столько лет, метеоритным дождём обрушилось на его наивную голову, и только сейчас он правда осознал всё то, что преследовало его с самого детства. 

Он был одинок. Серьёзно одинок.  
И это слово он избегал всю свою жизнь, не собираясь мириться с тем, что так оно и есть, ища успокоения в компании безмолвных — безжизненных — звёзд, на которые он так любил смотреть перед сном.  
А теперь избегать чего-либо уже поздно, но мириться с этим он не собирался. Только вот компания звёзд перестала успокаивать его, вводя в ещё большую печаль и заставляя жалеть себя всё больше и больше с каждым днем. 

"Пожалуйста, я не хочу быть одиноким, я просто хочу себе друга", — вот чего он желал на падающие звёзды с того самого дня.  
И однажды звёзды откликнулись на его зов. Одна из них упала на землю прямо рядом с ним и обратилась маленьким котёнком, радостно смотрящим на него своими большими наивными глазами. 

В тот момент он не смог сдержать своих слёз и осторожно уткнулся мордой в её шерсть, словно боясь сломать её. Она, словно всё понимая, нежно мурлыкала и мягко улыбалась, и тогда он был почти уверен, что так она давала ему понять, что он больше никогда не будет одинок. Она всегда будет с ним, чего бы ей это ни стоило. 

В тот день он вновь полюбил звёзды и стал по-настоящему счастлив впервые за всю свою жизнь.  
Его подруга всегда была рядом с ним, и он действительно был рад этому. 

"Будь всегда рядом со мной", — вот что он говорил ей каждый день перед сном. 

"Обещаю".


End file.
